nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
No Easy Way Out (Easter Egg)
'''No Easy Way Out '''is the major easter egg for S.O.D. 2036, the remake of School of Doom by Greedyselfish. It focuses on the group having to construct an energy device for an unknown character in exchange for parts that are needed to construct an airplane used to escape the laboratories. Requirements * Upgraded Soul Hacker Step 1 In the Higher Outside Area next to the Plant Research Lab there is a separate building with an old walkie talkie next to the right of the door. Use the buildable turbine to power the radio. Dr. Claybon will speak through the radio, introduce himself and give you the next step. Step 2 Dr. Claybon will direct the players to find the lightbox in the Warehouse. In order to power it, they will have to defeat 4 sub-boss cyborgs and each of them will drop a charger. Each of these chargers must be put in the lightbox in order to open the door downstairs. Step 3 Next, head downstairs to the door and you will find an unknown device that you must deliver back to the building Dr. Claybon is in. However, when dropping the device into the door's makeshift slot, a different voice is heard instead. He then states that if they want to escape the Scientific Observations Department they will have to rebuild the airplane in the hangar. In order to get these parts they will have to do a small handful of tasks. Step 4 The players are then instructed to find a series of items that are scattered across areas of the map. The parts as well as locations for them are listed below: * Toolbox, found in the factory * Large battery, found in the hangar * Wires and wire-cutter, found in the computer room * Scrap metal parts, found in the hallway * A bottle of Carpenter Cola, found in the Plant Research Lab * Pack of screws, found in the Archives When each part is found, the mystery man will drop parts for the airplane in the form of a power-up item. Each of them are listed in their respected order: * Left Wing * Right Wing * Front Propeller * Back Propeller * Gasoline Can * Air Pump for Landing Wheels The players will then add all the parts to the plane, but they are unable to get the plane doors to open. The man will tell them that there is one more thing they must get him if they want the keys for the plane. Step 5 The players then must head to the warehouse and will notice a medium-sized tube in the middle of the area. One or more of the players must have an upgraded Soul Hacker and must collect up to 100 cyborg souls and insert it into the machine. Once completed, the tube must be collected and brought to the mystery man. At this point all cyborgs will be replaced by the Securitron Guards and there will be infinite time. The players will then drop the tube into the door and will be given the keys for the airplane. Step 6 - FINAL STEP Once the keys unlock the door and the plane begins to startup, the players must hold their own for 4 minutes and 23 seconds as the plane is being fueled and powered up for takeoff. Once the time runs out, head into the airplane and the game will cut to the ending cutscene and final score tally. Trivia * Steps 1-3 are loosely based off of the steps for the Gateway Out major Easter egg for School of Doom. * The Easter egg is named after the Robert Tepper song of the same name, which plays during the final step. * The Mystery Man in the Easter egg is the character Madman (GS) from Cyborg Evacuation mode. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Easter Eggs Category:Soul of the Machine